Miku Mewek
by Arasa Koneko
Summary: Kemewekan Miku yang bikin Godzilla kejang-kejang itu membuat para vocaloid gantung ingus dan akhirnya melakukan rencana nista itu pada Rin dan Len. "NGEK? APA? GAK TERLALU KEJAM TUH?" "Gak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku lagi kebelet. Pas banget kan?"
1. kemewekan miku

Rasanya summary sudah cukup jelas...

Arasa-chan galau~ *zruooong* efek suara lebay

Yak, seperti yang (belum) pernah arasa-chan bilang disini, arasa-chan kalo galau tuh malah bikin fict aneh/gaje/gila atau sebut saja humor.

... *galau mode*

Baiklah, langsung mulai saja.

Ngomong-ngomong soal jumlah fict RinLen lebih banyak dari Miku, itu cuma dari pengelihatan Arasa-chan, tapi nggak tahu kalau menurut readers. Jadi, kalau memang benar anggap saja benar, kalo salah ya ingat saja kalau ini cuma karangan ngaco *tertawa renyah* *dilempar kaos bau asemnya bang sumidun (apa coba?)*

Tehehe..

Dan jangan lupa, kucing itu apa, anak-anak?

Ya, kucing itu l-u-c-u! Pinteer, uluk uluk uluk~~

* * *

><p><em>miku mewek<em>

_By Arasa Koneko/__2011_

_Disclaimer: Udah tahu kan? Yasudah *ditendang*_

_...hehe, vocaloid punya __Yamaha Corp. Dan Crypton Media Future, inc._

_Warning: Mengandung ke-gaje-an dan ke-abal-an yang luar biasa-biasa. Kalo ndak mengerti, cobalah baca ulang. *dikemplang*_

_SAY NO TO PLAGIAT_

* * *

><p>"TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"<p>

Pagi yang dibuka dengan teriakan nan elok yang pemiliknya sudah sangat kita kenal–Miku.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

_GRREEEEEEEK_

"ELU NGAPAIN SIH, MIKU! BERISIK! INI MASIH JAM ENAM, TAUK!"

Muncullah wajah-wajah sangar Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, Leon, Lola, Luka, Miki, dan Gumi dari balik pintu yang membatasi ruangan koridor VocaMansionloid dengan kamar Miku.

Disana, sudah tampak Miku yang wajahnya merah, dengan mata panda yang bengkak, dan tubuh gemetar, di depan laptop kesayangannya yang berbentuk negi(bisa bayangkan? laptop berbentuk negi?).

Wajahnya yang manis kini jadi beler setengah mati.

Manusia-manusia bermuka sangar yang udah siap dengan pentungan itu kini malah menatap manusia di depan mereka dengan tampang aneh.

"U-UWOO! M-MIKU, LO KENAPA?"

"M-MIKU-DONO! DOU SHITA NO? NEGIMU HABIS, YA?"

"BANTAL NEGIMU NGGAK SENGAJA KAMU MAKAN, YA?"

Hening sesaat, sampai wajah Miku makin merah, dan...

Dia mewek lagi.

"Hiks.. BUKAN, TAU!"

"H-HABISNYA..."

"...AKU KEBELET PIPIS, TAPI TOILETNYA LAGI DISEDOT SAMA TUKANG SEDOT WC YANG DIPANGGIL KIYO-HAN KEMAREN..."

Dan semua orang langsung tertunduk lemas, dan segera mengambil duit di celengan berbentuk chara item masing-masing, kemudian mengumpulkannya dan memberikannya pada si tukang sedot WC yang beruntung mendapat uang tip untuk disuruh pulang.

"Sana pergi, dan jangan kembali. Kembalilah hanya jika WC kami sudah betul-betul mampet"

* * *

><p>"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"<p>

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

_GRREEEEEEEK_

"NAPE LAGI, MIKU! TUKANG SEDOT WC-NYA DATENG LAGI!"

Miku menengok. Dan kurang dari sedetik, semuanya langsung bergidik ngeri dan sembahsujud. Wajah Miku yang makin horror itu lebih seram setengah mati dari pada Mbak Kunti yang kemaren gelar konser dangdutan di deket pohon pisangnya bang Sumidun atau bang Genderuwo yang kemaren baru dapet job baru jadi pawang topeng monyet.

Dan Miku langsung mewek–lagi.

"MWAA! JELAS BUKAN, LAH! KEMAREN KAN UDAH KALIAN KASIH UANG TIP BIAR PERGI!"

Mereka saling melirik, dan membatin; "ketauan, tuh"

"...Terus?"

"...HIKS..."

"...SEMALEM ADA MALING YANG NYOLONG PERSEDIAAN NEGIKU SELAMA SEABAD!"

Dan saat itu juga, Kaito dan Gakupo langsung nyiapin pentungan lagi, Leon dan Lola mukul-mukul klotokan, dan yang lainnya teriak; "MALING! MALING!" sambil lari-lari keliling kompleks.

* * *

><p>"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"<p>

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

_GRREEEEEEEK_

"NAPE LAGI, SIIIH! TUKANG SEDOT WC-NYA UDAH PERGI DAN GAK BAKAL BALIK, MALINGNYA UDAH DIBAWA KE SATPOL PP KEMAREN!"

"Hiks..."

"...Di fandom Vocaloid..."

"...Lebih banyak fict Rin dan Len..."

Dan saat itu, Justin Beresberes yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan vocaloid saja langsung ber-gubrak-ria.

Hei, ini bukan sesuatu yang–tidak–serius 'kan? Setidaknya buat Miku.

* * *

><p>"...Jadi?"<p>

Mereka semua–para vocaloid–tampak duduk melingkar di atas karpet dengan tampang –sok–serius dengan Miku di tengahnya.

"...Rin sama Len belom bangun yak?" tanya Gakupo.

"Belom, makanya kita diskusiin sebelum mereka bangun. Yah, sebenernya dari yang kemaren-kemaren, ini ke-mewek-an Miku yang paling sulit.." Dumel Kaito.

"Yah, sebenernya kalo soal pairing dan sebagainya, sih, kita juga paling jarang dijadiin tokoh utama," desah Gumi.

"Iya. Masalahnya yang diva itu Miku, sih, aku juga gak heran kalo dia mewek"

"Tapi memang kenyataan sih, menurut mataku (kalo belom picek) di fandom vocaloid lebih banyak fict Rin dan Len. Rasanya gak lama lagi jumlah fans mereka bisa 'say hello' pada jumlah fans Miku.."

"Kalo kita mah udah biasa kalah ya..."

"..Iya.."

Siiing.. dan ruangan yang tadinya mau mereka jadikan ruang rapat malah jadi ruang pundung.

Dan setelah satu jam, sebuah teriakan anggun–ralat, seram dari Luka pun menggelegar.

"WOI!"

"Hapaaa~~~?" dan wajah-wajah pundung nan-beler dan horror itu menengok. Rasanya arasa-chan ikutan merinding. Agak mirip dengan wajah horror Miku tadi. Tapi karena kali ini jumlahnya lebih banyak, jadi merasa kayak di rumah hantu yang isinya hantu-hantu gadungan (?) tapi seseram pocong yang lagi kebelet b*ker dan lagi antri di WC umum.

"Jadi gimana? Kalo pundung mulu ntar muka si Miku bisa tambah kayak tikus kelindes roadrollernya Rin sama Len, tahu!" bentak Luka.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba, ditengah wajah-wajah pundung itu, seseorang mengangkat tangan.

"Hng? Kaito, apa pendapatmu?"

"..Bukan... Tapi... Kalimatmu salah.. Harusnya 'tikus keinjek' tuna raksasa..."

Dan tuna raksasa sungguhan segera melesat dengan indah ke wajahnya dengan bunyi khas: _teplak teplak teplak_

* * *

><p>"YAK!"<p>

"KITA SUDAH DAPAT SOLUSINYA!"

Pagi, ini di VocaMansionloid dengan Arasa-chan. Pagi ini, mereka–kecuali Luka–baru sembuh dari ke-pundung-an dan sudah mendapat solusi untuk mengeluarkan si diva dari ke-mewek-an.

Baiklah, kalian penasaran apa solusi yang mereka temukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..Oooh, ayolah, berteriak "PENASARAN!" layaknya kau sedang menonton 'Dora Nde Ekspeloler'! Jangan diem ajaa~~~ =3=

Arasa-chan beri waktu 5 detik buat kalian berteriak layaknya anak kecil yang riang gembira menonton 'Dora Nde Ekspelorer' atau 'Blus Kurus'!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah?

Kalo gak teriak, fictnya gak lan–JDUAGH

..Oke, oke, lanjut. Yak, para vocaloid, giliran kalian.

...Hei, jangan menghembuskan nafas lega gitu, dong! Kalo belum teriak arasa-chan kirim kucing super boxing ke rumah readers lho! =3=

"WOI UDAH BELOM CERAMAHNYA!"

"GILIRAN KITA KAPAN NEEH! MENUH-MENUHIN TEMPAT AJA!"

Huh, iya, iya. Sana ngomong.

"...NAH, JADI GINI, READERS..."

"ET! AKU AJA YANG NGOMONG, YA, LUKA-CHAN~?"

"UH.. I-IYA, DEH..."

"AKU AJA!"

"AKU!"

"AKUUU!"

"WOI RIN SAMA LEN BANGUN ENTAR!"

"...EH, IYA, DEEH.."

"AYO, YANG ADIL HOMPIMPA! YANG KALAH HARUS NGUPIL DI DEPAN TERMINAL BUS BOJONGKENYOT!"

...yare, yare. Kaito–yang ngomong barusan–mendapat serangan bom atom extra seketika.

"HOM, PIM, PAH!"

-lima abad kemudian-

"HOREEE! AKU MENANG!" seru Miki udah kayak nenek-nenek girang abis dapet gigi palsu berlapis baja.

Sementara vocaloid lain yang udah kalah tetep gak mau kalah. Nah lho? Kok?

"JADI GINI, RE–" "**BAIK YANG AUTHOR ATAU BUKAN, PUNYA AKUN ATAU ENGGAK, KALIAN HARUS SAMPAIKAN PENDAPAT KALIAN LEWAT REPIU! INI DEMI MASA DEPAN KAMI PARA VOCALOID, NEH! KALO ENGGAK KITA BISA GAK DIKASIH NASI BUNGKUS LAGI! (?) DENGAN NASIHAT DAN PENDAPAT KALIAN, NANTI BAKAL DISAMPEIN KE MIKU! REVIEW KALIAN AKAN MUNCUL DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA DAN MASUK KE DALAM CERITA DALAM BENTUK MIRIP 'SURAT PENGGEMAR'! (!) MOHON BANTUANNYA, YA, MINNA-SAAN!**"

Setelah berteriak begitu, para vocaloid yang kalah tadi langsung menaikkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah mereka dan berteriak; "PEACE!" di depan kamera (?) sementara Miki gantian pundung di pojokan dengan aura dark dan awan khas pundung yang bergoyang-goyang di atas kepalanya.

Ooh, poor Miki.

Nah, sesuai perkataan–ralat, teriakan para vocaloid barusan, jadi intinya readers semua dimohon partisipasinya dalam review! Berilah kalimat hiburan, omelan, nasehat, kritik, saran, dan pendapat (kayak mau ujian skripsi anak kuliahan aja '=A=) apapun, whatever!

Mohon bantuannya Minna-chan!

Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di 'Dora Nde Ekspelorer' episode beri–**BUAGH**


	2. keputusan para vocaloid

Anda sudah tahu siapa saya?

Ya, saya adalah deddy corbuzi–**BUAGH **

Yak yak. Iya deh saya ngaku. Saya ini sebenernya Britney Spe–**JDUAGH**

Iya deh iya! ARASA KONEKO DESU. PUAS? PUAS HAAAAAH? *readers, cepat tutup hidung sesegera mungkin, kalau tidak anda akan menemui ajal dalam waktu 3 detik.*

Oke skip OOTnya.

Nah, arasa-chan kembali dengan part 2 fict paling gajeabalabal di seluruh pakpiksyen dot net.

Soal repiu? Udah masuk ke dalem cerita. Santai. Tapi jangan ceraikan suku katanya. Karena akan jadi san-?

...Yak. Sebelum ilfeel sendiri, langsung mulai aja. Enjoy neeee~

Seperti biasa dan selalu. Mutlak. Zettai.

Kucing itu lucu.

ngomong-ngomong, arasachan baru nyadar. ternyata pesawat itu lucu. Tapi bakal lebih lucu kalo dikasih kuping kucing.

* * *

><p><em>miku mewek<em>

_By arasa konekolor *BUAGH* oke, arasa koneko __ dua yibu cebeyas._

_Diseklaimer: pokaloit punya yamaha korp dan kripton media putur ing. _

_._

_._

_...Iya iya, arasachan benerin. =3= _

_Vocaloid punya yamaha corp. Dan crypton media future inc. _

_Warningannya? Gak usah ah males. Hieheheh~~ *terkekeh ala nenek-nenek kelurahan bojongkenyot (?)*_

_O IYA.  
>ANAK BAIK, ANAK CAKEP. PLAGIAT ITU PERBUATAN DOSA + BURUK + MEMALUKAN DAN DILARANG OLEH PEMERINTAH BAHKAN SELURUH DUNIA LHO. KALO KETAUAN PLAGIAT SAMA PEMERINTAH, BISA MASUK PENJARA LOH. MAKANYA DENGERIN APA KATA IBU GULU. <em>

_JADI, E-N J-OJO- Y ITU DIBACANYA APA ANAK-ANAK?_

_ULUK ULUK, PINTER. E-N J-OJO- Y = KOLOR! _

_*taboked*_

* * *

><p>..Salam super. *kali ini niru pak Mario Teguh. Ampun paak. Ampuuun. Saya bayar pake kolor barunya bang sumidun yang baru beli di pasar diskon ya?<p>

...Baiklah. Selamat pagi, siang, sore, atau malam, readers.

Arasa-chan disini, dengan membawa plesbek beberapa hari yang lalu saat anda membaca part 1 fict ini ala sinetron.

Yak, mulai. *pencet tombol plesbek*

_-plesbek- _

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

GRREEEEEEEK

"NAPE LAGI, SIIIH! TUKANG SEDOT WC-NYA UDAH PERGI DAN GAK BAKAL BALIK, MALINGNYA UDAH DIBAWA KE SATPOL PP KEMAREN!"

"Hiks..."

"...Di fandom Vocaloid..."

"...Lebih banyak fict Rin dan Len..."

"Belom, makanya kita diskusiin sebelum mereka bangun. Yah, sebenernya dari yang kemaren-kemaren, ini ke-mewek-an Miku yang paling sulit.."

"Yah, sebenernya kalo soal pairing dan sebagainya, sih, kita juga paling jarang dijadiin tokoh utama,"

"Iya. Masalahnya yang diva itu Miku, sih, aku juga gak heran kalo dia mewek"

"YAK!"

"KITA SUDAH DAPAT SOLUSINYA!"

"AYO, YANG ADIL HOMPIMPA! YANG KALAH HARUS NGUPIL DI DEPAN TERMINAL BUS BOJONGKENYOT!"

"HOM, PIM, PAH!"

"HOREEE! AKU MENANG!"

"JADI GINI, RE–" "**BAIK YANG AUTHOR ATAU BUKAN, PUNYA AKUN ATAU ENGGAK, KALIAN HARUS SAMPAIKAN PENDAPAT KALIAN LEWAT REPIU! INI DEMI MASA DEPAN KAMI PARA VOCALOID, NEH! KALO ENGGAK KITA BISA GAK DIKASIH NASI BUNGKUS LAGI! (?) DENGAN NASIHAT DAN PENDAPAT KALIAN, NANTI BAKAL DISAMPEIN KE MIKU! REVIEW KALIAN AKAN MUNCUL DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA DAN MASUK KE DALAM CERITA DALAM BENTUK MIRIP 'SURAT PENGGEMAR'! MOHON BANTUANNYA, YA, MINNA-SAAN!**"

-_plesbek ent-_

Nah, readers, sekarang arasa-chan selaku author akan membacakan repiu dari minna-chan yang sudah me-repiu.

Yak, para vocaloid, kemari! Lengkap dengan ekspresi wajah melalui emoticon!

_WUSSSH_

"Manggil kami, arasa-chan-si-author-geblek? (＾▽＾)／"

"...Iya. Tapi gak gitu. o(TT^TT)o"

"Jadi, ada perlu apa, arasa-chan-si-author-sedeng? (OuO)"

"...hiks... Jadi gini. Arasa-chan mau bacain repiu dari minna-chan. Jadi, menurut repiu mungkin nanti ada yang bisa bantuin kalian... Eng.. Atau panggil Miku sekalian sini. Biar dia denger repiunya. Siapa tau ada yang bikin dia gak mewek lagi (-▽-)"

"Hoeee. Oke! (OwO)b "

Dan para vocaloid pun menyeret–paksa–Miku layaknya menyeret si doggie yang menggeram dengan sek–marah ketika tulangnya diambil sang majikan. Tapi arasa-chan bisa didudukin panda kalo Miku disama-samain sama doggie-san. Jadi lupakan saja.

Alhasil itu membuat Miku teriak-teriak sambil meronta waktu diseret; "Huweee! Gak gak gak mau! Gak gak gak mau!"

"Aku gak mau..." Dilanjutkan oleh suara seksi para vocaloid lain yang berpose ala sepen aikens.

"..SAMA KETEK ASEM, ASEM~~~~" dan bodohnya dilanjutkan lagi oleh si Gakupo yang ternyata fans berat sepen aikens.

Hasilnya, gakupo yang gantian meronta di lantai dan terinjak begitu saja oleh para vocaloid lain yang berjubel nginjekin dia + badan Miku yang diseret menibannya. Ditambah lagi Miku abis makan negi satu karung pas mewek tadi, jadi beratnya nambah 3 kilo dari biasanya.

Di chapter sebelumnya, poor Miki. Chapter ini, poor Gakupo.

* * *

><p>"Nah, mulai dari repiu pertama dari... Shinjuku Risa-san yang udah ganti penname jadi Lyla Jr!"<p>

Semua vocaloid–termasuk Miku yang sekarang udah tenang dan malah berbinar-binar kalo-kalo ada repiu yang bilang dia itu manis atau gimana–duduk manis mengelilingi Arasa-chan selaku author yang akan membacakan repiu.

"_GILEEEEEEE INI FIC NGGAK NORMAL-ralat. NGGAK BIASA!(dalam konotasi baik)__  
><em>_Maksudnya, setiap baris kalimat nggak ngebosenin. Sumpah, baru sekarang nemu fic yang semacam ini!__  
><em>_Tapi, fic ini secara nggak langsung menyindir keberadaan fic Len dan Rin yang berjubel di fandom ini T^T Mikuuuu maafkan saya..*bersujud layaknya seorang budak__  
><em>_NGGAK MAU TAU POKOKNYA FIC INI HARUS WAJIB KUDU MUST DILANJUTIN *caps on. Coba kalo ada underline..kutambahin, deh.__  
><em>_DAN PASTINYA FIC INI AKAN MASUK KE FAVORITE STORY+ALERT LIST SAYA XDDDD__  
><em>_Yah, sudahi saja review ababil bin lebay ini. UPDATE CEPETAAAAAAAAAAAN XO__  
><em>_Shinjuku Risa."_

Para vocaloid pun speechless, sementara itu Miku berbinar-binar.  
>"SEMUANYA! SEMUANYA! SHINJUKU RISA-SAN BILANG SIA SUJUD LAYAKNYA SEORANG BUDAK KE AKU!" seru Miku girang, lalu menari-nari berputar-putar mengelilingi seluruh ruangan layaknya topeng monyet yang lagi show di pinggir jalan. Dan jitakan langsung mampir ke jidatnya.<p>

Lalu, mereka kembali menengok ke arasa-chan selaku author (- rasanya kalimat ini sering banget ya? Bilang aja arasa-channya seneng =A=) dan langsung bermuka aneh.

"...SHINJUKU RISA-SAN BILANG FICT INI NGGAK BIASA DAN KUDU DILANJUTIN DITAMBAH CAPS ON DITAMBAH UNDERLINE KALO ADA DAN MASUK ALERT PLUS FAVE LISTNYA DAN MENYURUHKU UPDATE CEPETAN..."

Dan arasa-chan yaitu saya sendiri langsung berlinangan air mata haru dengan lebaynya–hanya sampai para vocaloid ngantri buat menggeplaknya dengan semangat 45 layaknya anak kecil ngantri beli balon.

"Inget, woi! Shinjuku Risa-san juga bilang kalau fict ini secara gak langsung nyindir fic rinlen yang berjubel di fandom ini!" seru Kaito dengan kepala sebesar yang readers bayangkan.

"Ukh... Iya sih... Tapi beneran deh! Arasa-chan gak bermaksud gitu! Bahkan arasa-chan sendiri ini kagamination '=w= Tapi–" "TERUS KENAPA MALAH CURHAT?" Kaito dan para vocaloid lain kepalanya makin membesar lagi seperti yang readers masih bayangkan.

"Ya sudah! Repiu selanjutnya apa?" ujar Miki.

"Baiklah, kiranya kita sekarang beralih ke repiu dari Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan-san!" seru arasa-chan dengan tampang-sok-bossy.

"_numpang ripiu~ #dilindes_

_ judul udah kocak.._

_lanjutkan (sebenernya saya nda tau mo ripiu apaan..*plak*)_

_salam Kumi..^^.."_

Dan para–kali ini benar-benar semua–vocaloid hanya sweatdrop, dan arasa-chan berlinangan air mata dengan lebaynya lagi. "Arigato gonzaimasu Kumi-san..."

Kali ini, setelah ditendang baru dia sadar dan bacakan repiu selanjutnya.

"...Kali ini... Dari Ane-chan. Kakakku." Ucap Arasa-chan dengan tampang aneh.

"_Support bwt Rin/Len~! Hatiku hanya untuk kalian~! Aku pilih ngeliatin kalian tidur di kamar __daripada meratapi nasib yang lain! (uwooo stalker!)__  
><em>_Tapi berhubung gak asik kalo gak ada pairing dr yg lain jadi jangan pasang tampang madesu ya~! (i say it to Miku and the others)"_

Dan kurang dari sedetik setelah arasa-chan selesai membacakan repiu dari kakaknya sendiri, para vocaloid langsung mengambil pentungan dan sembarang barang pecah-belah dan melemparkannya.

"GAK PERLU DIBILANG TAMPANG MADESU JUGA UDAH TAMPANG MADESUUUU!" dan mereka pun pundung dengan... Yak, tampang madesu.

Dan Miku malah bertampang horror sambil bawa pistol yang isinya negi. Hell, dia tau aja kalo arasa-chan benci bawang-bawangan.

Oh-wow. Onee-chan, rasanya kalimatmu salah... Bahkan kau membuat adikmu sendiri pingsan sampai akhirnya ia bangun sendiri dan membacakan repiu selanjutnya.

"Dari Rin-chan yang sekarang arasa-chan panggil Yaya-chan~~" ujar Arasa-chan dengan tampang sok imut. Hoeeekh.

"_~Surat penggemar untuk LenRin :__  
><em>_Rinny~~! Lenny~~! Aku penggemar berat kalian.. #disumpal sepatu__  
><em>_Baik, pendapat saya tentang fic ini.. (hening) ..__  
><em>_TOP MARKOTOP DAH! XD__  
><em>_Lanjut arasa-chan! Lanjut~~ :3__  
><em>_Typo enggak ada.. Tetapi, entah menurut author lain.. :3__  
><em>_Keep writin',Arasa-chan! Ganbatte!__  
><em>_Akhir kata,__  
><em>_A-PU-DET-TO~~"_

Dan para vocaloid lain pun pundung, Miku makin bertampang sangar dan segera mengisi peluru neginya, dan Arasa-chan gantian muter-muter ruangan sambil bisik-bisik "Arigato Yaya-chan~~~" sambil tebartebar bunga.

Ah, dengan ini Onee-chan dan Yaya-chan sudah titip salam Buat Rin dan Len. Ntar disampein, kook. Asal jangan kedengeran vocaloid lain aja, atau kita semua nanti gak bisa bokeeer~~~~

...Yak, yak. Lanjutkan ke repiu berikutnya..

"Dari Makenai Yuuki... Yun-chan!"

"_arasa-chan..._

_fic ini bisa bikin senyum ditengah masalah yuuki.._

_arigato nee... "_

Dan semuanya langsung matanya berkaca-kaca dan mewek.

"A-Arigatoo.. Ghuweee... Yun-chan, kalo ada masalah cerita aja ya! Arasa-chan janji bakal bantu sebisa arasa-chan.."

Dan setelah mereka semua berhenti mewek, lanjuut.

"Dari yuzura koyuki kagene kagamine! Wah, namanya..."

"_ngek~ nama kepanjangan oke..._

_hm...belum baca aja dah cekikikan wktu baca diliatin tetangga kirain gila...=='_

_o iya arasa-chan plis jangan ngerjain Greenland *disumpel jeruk_

_oo salah maksut aq jagan ngerjain RinLen Oke..."_

Sesaat setelahnya, arasa-chan mringis-mringis bangga karena berhasil bikin readers dikira gila (- kejam) dan para vocaloid termasuk Miku juga mringis.

Eh? Lho?

"Kita bisa dapet ide berkat Yuzura-san... Ngerjain RinLen.." Ucap mereka dengan tampang horror. Dan arasa-chan langsung nendang mereka satu-satu.

"Selanjutnya, hanna kagamine lelele! Hanna-chan~~"

"_Laras-chaaaaan!_

_Howakakakkxvdjhdy /gila__  
><em>_Sumpah ini kocak bangeeeeeeeeeeet XDDDDDDD__  
><em>_Keep weriting(?) owob"_

Para vocaloid memasang tampang tablo.

"laras-chan?"

Errh.. plus mata sipit.

"...itu nama asliku. Mau protes?" balas arasa-chan sambil menurunkan rambutnya kebawah dan menunduk. Ya, ala apakah itu? Pinter. Ala mbak kunti yang lagi karaokean di bawah pohon jeruk purut.

Setelah itu, dia juga terkikik ala mbak kunti karena sekali lagi berhasil bikin readers jadi gila.

"Ganti profesi sana. Dari author jadi kuntilbayi." Ucap Luka.

"Atau mau kuntilkucing?" ucap Lola dengan tampang innocent.

"Yak, repiu terakhir..."

* * *

><p>"Dari Asaichi23!"<p>

"_LOLWUT! numpang ngakak di sini XD, emang bener sih, fic RinLen bejubel di fandom ini,*bisik-bisik* jadi, suruh para vocaloid, kerjain aja si bocah kembar itu!*bisik-bisik*__  
><em>_OK! makasih udah bikin saya ngakak, Author!__  
><em>_あさ一__23~"_

Dan para vocaloid serta arasa-chan meringis. Kok, tumben mringis pada saat yang sama?

Oh, ini karena mereka mringis karena hal yang berbeda. Anda-tahu-apa-itu.

"YAK, SUDAH DIPUTUSKAN! KITA BAKAL NGERJAIN RIN DAN LEN!"

"YOOOSH!"

Dan arasa-chan hanya terdiam kaku mendengar keputusan mereka.

"A-A-Ano, D-Demo..."

"Hoaeeem... Pagi-pagi kok pada berisik banget sih?"

"Hoeh?"

Tampaklah Rin dan Len yang baru bangun tidur dari balik pintu kamar mereka.

Dan saat itu, para vocaloid termasuk Miku yang ingin memuaskan rasa enpinya pada Rin dan Len, langsung tertawa culas, lalu kabur ke kamar Miku untuk berdiskusi. Sementara Rin Len hanya cengo di depan kamar mereka melihat vocaloid-vocaloid lainnya yang langsung bermuka aneh macam itu, plus kabur secepat sarimin yang lagi pergi ke pasar. Dan Arasa-chan masih terdiam terpaku dengan tampang tirus.

"...Tapi... Aku authornya... Harusnya.. Yang boleh memutuskan itu aku, kaaan?"

* * *

><p>Yak yak, di chapter berikutnya readers adalah sesi pembalasan.<p>

Coba berdoa dan pikirkan, bakal jadi dikerjain gak entar? *ketawa culas*

Kali ini pakai sesi polling lewat repiu!

Yang paling banyak dipilih, bakal jadi di chapter selanjutnya! Sportif nih! XD

a. Kerjain

b. Gak dikerjain?

Vote yaa! Mohon bantuannya lagi minna-chan!

.

.

.

.

GYAAAAA

ARASA-CHAN BARU SADAR ABIS BACA REPIU BARU.

KEBANYAKAN YANG KAYAK BALES REPIU YAAA? *shocked*

Huwaaa gomennasaaaaaaii *sembahsujudkereaders*

gak bermaksud gituu! Maksudnya sih biar repiunya dimasukin ke cerita A; jadi kayak mirip surat penggemar. Yah tapi dasar arasa-chan-author-abalabal jadinya salah deh. Huweee, gomennasai. Tenang aja. Chappie berikutnya gak bakal gini kok. Sekali lagi gomennasaaaaai TTATT

.

.

.

.

Dan jangan lupa, vote ya? biar arasa-chan-si-author-abalabal ini gak bingung mau bikin RinLen dikerjain atau endak/shot

pilihnya lewat yang dibawah ini aja, kook. XD

makasih banyak. Arasa-chan sayang readers. *pelukpeluk readers* *dilempar dari atas tokyo tower*


	3. rencana AX!

Halo, readers ku tercinta! *_DZIGGH_

Sebelum mulai membaca chapter tiga dari fic gajelas dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat b*ker ini,

Arasa-chan mau bilang...

.

.

.

Lebaran sudah dekat!

...Eh, enggak, enggak. Bukan itu. Jelas-jelas OOT banget.

.

.

Jongkoklah di atas kloset, siapin gayung plus air seember buat cebok..

..Eh, bukan itu juga, lho.

.

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah ngerepiu, mem-vote, atau malah ngasih saran untuk selanjutnya! Arasa-chan seneeeeeng banget baca repiu readers sekalian.

Nah, ini dia yang bener~

Baca dan tau jumlah repiunya, pengen terbang rasanya. Arasa-chan terharuuu banget sampe nyaris acungin pistol ke kepala sendiri /lebay heh.

Tehehe, maafkan insiden pada chappie sebelumnya, ya. Mwaaaap banget. Chappie ini nggak lagi, kok.

Nah, jadi, berdasarkan vote minna-san yang sampai ke arasa-chan lewat repiu maupun pesbuk (?)

Yang terpilih untuk dilakukan para vocaloid dalam fict edansarapgajenaas ini adalah...

JENGJENGJENGJET

.

.

.

.

.

.

KITA KERJAIN RIN DAN LEN! XDXDXDXD

Yah, arasa-chan ini juga Rin dan Len lovers. Apalagi my lovely-shota Len~~ ( ' u ` )

Tapi kalo menurut arasa-chan sih... Seorang 'lovers' tidak mesti cuma memuji dan mengutamakan idolanya layaknya raja. Sesekali mengerjai tokoh idola sendiri itu merasakan hidup berasa lebih lengkap. Oke silakan tabok saya.

Dan ingat. Arasa-chan gak ikut-ikut ngerjain mereka, lho. Yang ngerjain adalah para vocaloid. *evil laugh*

Terusterusterus, chappie ini judulnya kan "Rencana AX" berarti chappie ini cuma satu rencana yang dimuat. Berikutnya satu rencana lagi. Tenang aja, karena lagi bersemangat, kalau nggak dihujami peer-peer matematika aljabar yang bikin otak penuh x y a b c itu pasti apdet asap kok~ 83

Mungkin chappie ini bakal lebih garing layaknya kripik yang dijual sama mas poconggg di terminal bus bojongkenyot, tapi please enjoy ya~ Kalau nggak enjoy, arasa-chan keroyokin readers pakai ribuan kucing-kucing yang lucu. ( ' w ` )

Eh? Malah bagus?

..Yasudahlah.

* * *

><p>kucing itu lucu.<p>

Eh? Eh, lho? Salah.

miku mewek

by arasa konekoi wa sensou (?) tahun ... liat tanggalan, sana.

soal disclaimer itu gampang.

y-aya-m-ama-ha = crypton.

c-ece-r-iry-p-t-oto-n = yamaha.

Eh? Apa? Kebalik? Gak tahu ah.

Pokoknya, ingat ya anak-anak. Inget kata ibu gulu. Plagiat itu dilarang. Kalo nggak diinget, nanti ibu gulu sumpelin mulut kamu pake bola bekel yang baru nemu di sebelah toilet umum kelurahan bojongpeyot. Itu tuh, WC umum langganannya si udin.

* * *

><p>Yak yak, seperti biasa, arasa-chan disini. Mari kita pencet dulu tombol plesbek kejadian waktu readers baca chapter sebelumnya. Dan jangan lupa, masih ala sinetron.<p>

_pip_

_-plesbek-_

"Huweee! Gak gak gak mau! Gak gak gak mau!"

"Aku gak mau..."

"..SAMA KETEK ASEM, ASEM~~~~"

"YAK, SUDAH DIPUTUSKAN! KITA BAKAL NGERJAIN RIN DAN LEN!"

"YOOOSH!"

"A-A-Ano, D-Demo..."

"...Tapi... Aku authornya... Harusnya.. Yang boleh memutuskan itu aku, kaaan?"

_-plesbek end-_

Yak, setelah plesbek, kamera kita sorot ke para vocaloid yang lagi berundung di kamar Miku bagaikan pak Soekarno yang lagi berunding rahasia sama para pemuda untuk merundingkan kapan proklamasi kemerdekaan akan dilaksanakan.

Eh? Salah ya? Biarin ah.

"Jadi gimana nih?"

"Rencana yang pertama, namanya rencana X."

"Kau ini bodoh, apa, Kaito? Dimana-mana yang pertama itu A."

"Lebih bodoh mana sama kau, Gakuterong? Dasar gak gahol. Di felem-felem, rencana itu biasanya namanya X, Z, dan sebagainya! Saking bodohnya hidungmu aja sampe udah kayak terong."

.

.

(dan arasa-chan beri waktu buat readers ngebayangin Gakupo dengan hidung seperti terong yang mekar dan gigi yang maju dua, serta ekspresi mlengos layaknya banteng yang ada di arena stadium.)

.

.

"Udah, udah! Yang adil AX aja!"

"Heh, iya. Idemu bagus, Luka-san."

"Hehe, iya dong, soalnya jadi kayak nama parfum buat cowok sixpex itu, lhooo! Kyaaaa... Bintang iklannya ganteng-ganteng deh! Eh tau gak sih jeng, kemaren katanya itu tuh.. Aduh, siapa itu nama bintang iklannya.. Pokoknya katanya dia itu ya, kemaren baru belanja ikan sama istrinya di pasar sayur pinggir kelurahan... Aduh jeng, kira-kira dia beli ikan tuna gak yahh?"

Dan para vocaloid yang tadinya hendak menyetujui langsung bertampang innocent + ingus yang menggantung di sebelah lubang hidung + tatapan mlotot serta garis-garis wajah yang gajelas bagaikan ketika pertama kali melihat PV lagu baru Luka; terong racun.

_Dasar kau, terong racun._

_Baru kenal eh udah mlengos._

_Muka gak sopan santun,_

_Kau anggap aku tuna kampung._

_Kau sangatlah mlengos, lubang hidung besar, membuatku speechless..._

_Hei, kau mlengos sekali._

_Tanpa bosa-basi, kau bikin aku kejang._

_Hei, mulutmu bau sekali._

_Tanpa bosa-basi, kau bikin aku sekarat._

_(Sung by: Megurine Luka. Dinyanyikan dengan nada keong racun.)_

* * *

><p>Yak, para readers sekalian, arasa-chan disini, di VocaMansionloid. Sekarang arasa-chan lagi men-shoot kamera ke arah para vocaloid yang lagi mengintai Rin dan Len yang lagi ngup–salah. Lagi menyiapkan sarapan. Di VocaMansionloid, mereka suka bangun di waktu yang berbeda-beda, jadi nyiapin makanan juga sendiri-sendiri sesuai kapan mereka bangun dan akan sarapan. Got it?<p>

.

.

.

Heeeei, ayo teriak 'got it' bagaikan sedang menonton Dora Nde Ekspelorer lagi! Buuu, ayo dong! Kalau nggak teriak, arasa-chan gorok kalian pake tangan kucing-kucing yang lucu!

.

.

.

...Aih aih, itu justru menyenangkan ya? Punyi punyi~~

.

.

.

..Baiklah. Lupakan.

"Dengar ya, Rin dan Len itu punya kebiasaan nyiapin sarapan mereka sendiri dulu, habis itu mandi, baru makanannya dimakan. Katanya supaya langsung, nggak usah repot-repot lagi." Ucap Kaito dengan mata sipit, disengit-sengitin.

"Jadi, apa rencana pertama kita?" tanya Miku.

"...Kita makan makanannya waktu mereka mandi! Lihat, tuh! Di sarapan mereka ada sup terong!"

_DZIGGGH_

"Omae wa hontou ni baka!"

"Gakupo, kalau kau mau ngelawak terus, ikut ovj sana!"

"Hah? H-Hei, Gumi! harus pake disclaimer 'kan kalau nggak diplesetin?"

"Tenang aja, ovj itu opera vocaloid jarangupil."

Dan saat itu, Kaito yang diem-diem lagi ngupil, langsung buru-buru berenti.

_Sialan. Padahal masih banyak,_ batinnya.

Baiklah. Sekarang kita tinggalkan Kaito yang masih berjuang buat ngupil tanpa ketahuan dan Gakupo yang lagi diiket mumi pake tisu toilet.

"Gini aja. Selama mereka mandi, kita ganti terong dalam supnya jadi–PIIIP–dan jus mereka diganti dengan air–PIIIP–dan dessert pudding mereka kita ganti dengan–PIIIP–, lalu buah-buahan mereka kita ganti dengan–PIIIIP–! "

"K-Kejam! Leon, itu terlalu kejam! Biar bagaimanapun, mereka masih terlalu kecil..." Ucap Luka sambil duduk bersimpuh dan nangis-nangis bagaikan baru ditinggal mati anak semata wayangnya.

Idih si eneng, lebay banget deh.

"YAK! DITERIMA!"

"NGEK? APA? GAK TERLALU KEJAM TUH?"

"Gak apa-apa. Lagipula aku lagi kebelet. Pas banget kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**"

* * *

><p>"Hnnnnnnnn..."<p>

Hai. Arasa-chan disini. Bosen? Tabok aja kompi readers. Mudah bukan?

Tenang aja, arasa-chan cuma mau bilang kok.

Suara misterius barusan itu bukan suara apa-apa. Itu cuma suara ngeden Gakupo yang lagi setengah mati mengeluarkan beberapa buah benda nista yang terlahir dalam lambungnya.

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan, teman-temannya sedang menunggu sembari menjepit hidung masing-masing dengan jepit jemuran.

"Apa gak terlalu kejem nih?"

"Umm... Menurutmu gimana, Miku-dono?"

"Eh? Aku? Menurutku, ya..."

"Hm?"

.

.

.

.

"...Aku nggak sabar, tau bayinya cewek apa cowok!"

Dan wajah-wajah sangar itu kini telah bertransformasi menjadi wajah-wajah horror yang tertawa garing sembari menatap Miku yang sedang berseri-seri seolah menanti seorang adik baru.

_Cklek_

"G-Gakupo-nii! Sudah selesai?"

"Uh-uh... Sudah..."

"Eng.. Jadi...?"

"Jadi gimana?"

Gakupo hanya terdiam dengan tampang bloon ketika dipelototi oleh teman-temannya. Tetapi, sesaat kemudian ia justru tersenyum polos seolah mengerti arti isyarat mata mereka dan ia segera menjawab dengan mantap;

"...Hehe... Bayinya perempuan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"**EEEEEH?**"

* * *

><p>"UDAHAN BERCANDANYA WOOOI!" jerit Miku histeris.<p>

"KALIAN NIH PADA GAK SERIUS! KEBURU MEREKA SELESAI MANDI 'KAAAN?"

"Eh, eh, iya, iya, mbokdhe. Ampuun."

"Tenang saja Miku-chan, semua pasti beres kok. Aku sudah menyuruh Kaito untuk membentuk benda nista itu menjadi berbentuk makanan, sebagai hukuman karena dia malah asyik ngupil waktu kita berdiskusi setelah Gakupo selesai melahirkan benda-benda itu. Meskipun dia sudah sembah sujud sambil berlinangan air mata deras ala Nobita sambil teriak-teriak; _Jangan hukum aku Leon~~~ Kumohon~~~ Izinkan aku untuk menyingkirkan semua upil ini dahulu~~~ Yaaa~~~? Leon baiiiik deeeeh~~~ _Aku tetap tidak berkutik. Aku hebat 'kan? Dengan begini semua pasti beres."

Atas ucapan Leon itu, maka Miku, Miki, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, dan Lola langsung memutar mata mencari vocaloid bernasib malang yang dengan terpaksa harus membentuk benda berbau–sangat-sangat dan kelewat–sedap itu menjadi berbentuk makanan hanya karena sejumput upil yang bertengger dengan nikmat di lubang hidungnya. Heks.

"Oh. Matamu jeli banget ya, Leon-san. Pantesan dari tadi dia cuma jongkok di pojokan, keliatannya pewe banget."

"Tentu saja, Luka-san! Hehe~ Ideku bagus bukan?"

"Cukup bagus untukmu yang terbiasa ngupil ngumpet-ngumpet di kamar mandi, nee, Leon~"

Dalam sedetik, mereka yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Leon dengan tatapan aneh.

"Leon-san..."

"Jadi, selama ini..."  
>"GYAAA! LOLA, KENAPA KAU BUKA AIBKU SEENAK JIDAT GITU HAH?"<p>

"...Ara? Aib? Maap deh.."

"Jangan malah maaaap!"

"Terus apa?"

"Po–"

Sayangnya, sebelum Leon yang ber-ide bagus itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah terlanjur ditarik oleh para vocaloid lain untuk menemani Kaito bertengger bersama benda-benda itu.

"TIDAAAAAK! JANGAN HUKUM AKUU~~~ KUMOHON~~~ YAAA~~? KALIAN SEMUA BAIK DEH~~~"

* * *

><p>"TARAAAA!"<p>

"SELESAI TEPAT WAKTU! LEON, KAITO, KALIAN HEBAAAT! NAH, SEKARANG AYO CEPAT TATA DI PIRING!"

Seruan Gumi yang girang karena barang itu telah selesai disulap menjadi berbentuk makanan, membuat semua vocaloid–kecuali Kaito dan Leon–ikut berseru girang dan segera menata benda-benda itu di piring dengan menggunakan sarung tangan plastik.

Mereka langsung senyum-senyum gaje karena mereka betul-betul tepat waktu, selesai ketika Rin dan Len selesai mandi.

Bagi readersku tercintehh yang bertanya apakah mereka mandi bareng padahal usia mereka sudah 14 tahun, itu sih arasa-chan juga gak tahu. Sibuk ngarahin kamera ke para vocaloid yang kurang kerjaan ini.

Mereka langsung gigit-gigit bibir sambil gemetar gak sabaran ketika Rin dan Len mendekati meja makan. Sekedar untuk pengetahuan, mereka ngumpet di balik pintu kamarnya Miku sambil geregetan ngintipin mereka.

"Ayooo... Makan tanpa ragu-ragu... Kalian lapar 'kaaaan...?" Gakupo berusaha membuat suaranya supaya terdengar bagaikan suara gaib untuk mendorong mereka makan. Tapi yang ada ia malah mendapat cubitan keras Miki.

Dan gereget mereka sampai pada puncaknya ketika Rin dan Len mengarahkan sendok berisi makanan palsu itu ke mulut..

"Yak! Ayo cepat... Masukkan ke mulut.. Masukkan..." Bisik Miku.

"Lalu, guling-guling d_a_n muntah-muntahlah.."

Ucapan Gakupo–lagi–yang diiringi suara tawa culasnya itu membuatnya mendapat cubitan beruntun.

Setelah bergantian mencubit Gakupo, mereka segera mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada dua orang bocah 14 tahun yang sekarang–mereka pikir–sedang berada di ambang kematian itu.

Dan mereka langsung melongo ketika mendapati Rin sedang membungkus makanan-makanan itu dengan koran sembari menjepit hidungnya dengan jepit jemuran–lagi, sedangkan Len membuangnya ke tempat sampah besar di belakang rumah kecil yang entah mengapa mereka sebut mansion itu.

Mereka terus melongo sampai Len kembali ke meja makan dan duduk di kursinya lagi.

"Jadi di mana makanan kita–yang ASLI?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Jangan-jangan dimakan Kaito-nii? Kaito-nii kan suka apa-apa ngumpet-ngumpet. Waktu itu juga pernah ngupil ngumpet-ngumpet di bawah meja waktu pesta ulang tahunnya Miku-nee."

Para vocaloid yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Kaito dengan tatapan "kau-benar benar-menjijikkan" sementara Kaito kembali sembah sujud dan mewek ala Nobita sambil berteriak-teriak lagi; "Kumohooon jangan singgung-singgung upil lagiiiiii~~~"

Yak, sekedar pemberitahuan lagi, fic ini judulnya "Miku Mewek" dan bukan "Kaito Mewek". Paham, readers?

Nah, dengan kata lain, dengan terbuangnya benda palsu nan nista yang telah mereka–ralat, Leon dan Kaito–bentuk dengan susah payah itu, maka usaha mereka untuk mengganti makanan Rin dan Len dengan benda-benda bau nan menjijikkan itu GAGAL. LOST. FAIL. Apadah.

Nah, berhubung di ini chappie di Ms Word tak terasa udah nyaris 10 halaman, jadi segini dulu ya readers. Tenang aja. Di chappie berikutnya, akan diceritakan rencana kedua mereka buat ngerjain Rin dan Len. Berapa rencana mereka nantinya? Oh, itu sih nggak tahu. Pokoknya readers cukup repiu kok~ hohoho~

"Arasa-chan juga ah. Bawel. Maunya aja repiu mulu."

Ngomong apa kau wahai Gakupedo?

"Apakah wahai Arasarap?"

Gakupepes?

"Bumbu nasi goreng?"

Apa maksudmu dengan bumbu nasi goreng, wahai Gakupopok?

"Coba aja ke minimarket. Atau nonton iklan. Ada suatu judul bumbu nasi goreng..."

Baiklah. Masak nasi goreng sana.

"Yipiii~ Masak aaah~"

Baiklah. Selamat masak untuk Gakupo. Yang mau minta nasi goreng boleh langsung datang ke VocaMansionloid. Bisa catering, kok. Untuk kritik, saran, permintaan, tinggal hubungi costumer service kami di 010203040506070809010. Terima kasih~

N.B. = Nambah Bonyok (?)

Menurut Minna-san sebaiknya apa yang harus dilakukan mereka selanjutnya?

Di repiu chappie lalu, ada beberapa saran dari repiu MegamanAxel295-san, rencananya arasa-chan mau pakai beberapa. Dan lagi-lagi arasa-chan mau pake sistem vote supaya sesuai keinginan mayoritas readers~ pilihannya ada yang dari usul dan dari arasa-chan sendiri~ mohon bantuannya nee~

a. Mengandung unsur bau, entah bau kentut atau bau busuk *yang ini sudah, karena itu tidak usah dimasukan nominasi 8D /terus ngapain dituliiis? '=_=

b. Nyolong jeruk, pisang, atau roadroller mereka.

c. Pancing mereka pake pisang dan jeruk, kemudian kasih jebakan

d. Kacangin (bukan jerukin atau pisangin) seharian penuh

e. Tinggalin mereka berdua di rumah, terus liburan ke Bali (?)

Yoo dipilih dipilih...

Gopek dapet dua lhooo~~~ (?)


End file.
